


Arthur Poetry

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [30]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Limericks, One Word Prompt Meme, Poetry, Puns & Word Play, Rhyming, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some poems about the characters of the PBS TV show Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twin Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Genius Marc Brown owns the Arthur series. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about the Tibble Twins... :)

Twin Terrors

Their names are Tommy and Timmy Tibble.  
They are the Tibble Twins.  
Sometimes I  
can't help but wonder why  
they haven't committed the Seven Deadly Sins!

They are twin terrors,  
yet it's to them I am handing  
A reward that's worth being good, only to see  
And yet I am surprised, as they should be  
that the house where they live is still standing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. I Cannot Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in a well? One never knows...

I Cannot Tell

I really cannot tell  
what it is that happens in a well.  
Maybe it's a goblin waiting with a story to share,  
Or Binky hoping to give you a good scare.  
Whatever the reason, I cannot tell  
what really happens in a well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
